Bonding
by Nearlyheadlessnick23
Summary: Just a quick fanfic with Janeway,Chakotay,B'Elanna and Tom


BONDING

A/N: Just a quick Janeway and Chakotay fanfiction. Also has a little Janeway and B'Elanna friendship in it. Hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the show.

"I still can't believe it. How could you not tell us sooner"  
"We decided to keep it secret. That way we could see how things went without having the pressure of the crew on our shoulders as well"  
B'Elanna knew exactly what pressure Kathryn was talking about. She could only guess how quick Tom would have a betting pool going as soon as he heard about a relationship between Kathryn and Chakotay.

Kathryn had realised months ago that it was time for her crew, but especially Chakotay, to see her as Kathryn Janeway and not just their Captain.  
Kathryn started spending more time with the crew while off duty, especially her bridge crew and senior crew members. She happily got to spend some great times with B'Elanna, Tom, Sam and Naomi Wildman. Naomi even calls her aunty Kathryn now when off duty.

Kathryn was worried that after all these years of rejecting him that she had finally lost Chakotay for good. Their declaration of love took place on the evening of Naomi's birthday party. She had invited all the crew to her birthday carnival on holodeck 2. Kathryn had spend most of the day with the crew on different rides, enjoying as much fun as possible. Chakotay was ever the gentleman and walked her to her door. Some how their conversation had ended up in a heated discussion and they were yelling at each other by the time they reached her door. Katherine had truelly thought he had moved on with his life and was not planning on telling him about her feelings. Somehow while yelling at him she blurted out that she loved him. What happened after that was a bit of a blur to her, but in a good way.

"And here I thought we had become good friends, and now I find out you've been hiding things, important things, from me"  
Kathryn could only laugh at B'Elanna's attempt at a hurtful look.  
The two friends had gotten together in Kathryn's ready room, enjoying a cup of coffee, to talk about the news just broken to the crew.  
"You both could have atleast given me a hint about your relationship"  
"I know and we are both sorry that we didn't but now that you're here and you know, there is something else I want to talk to you about."

B'Elanna looked over at Kathryn with a curious look on her face.  
"Last night after we broke the news to the crew and saw the great response, Chakotay and I had a little chat. B'Elanna I was wondering if you will do me the pleasure of being my maid of honour"  
"What." B'Elanna was in such shock she had to try and guess if she just heard correctly.  
"Chakotay asked me last night to marry him and I said yes."

Kathryn was smilling from ear to ear as she received a hug from B'Elanna.  
"Is that a yes then"  
"Ofcourse it's a yes. I'm so happy for you"  
"Do you think Naomi will be just as happy when I ask her to be our flower girl"  
B'Elanni couldn't help but burst out laughing.  
"Are you kidding. She will jump for joy when you ask her."

"Chakotay had decided to ask Tom to be his best man and we are also going to ask him if he can help us with a holodeck program for our wedding. I want to get married in a church with a traditional white wedding dress"  
"I think that's a great idea. Tom would be more then happy to help. It's going to be so great."

The two friends were still talking into the late hours of the night when the door chime of Kathryn's ready room announced a visitor. "Enter"  
Kathryn smiled as Chakotay and Tom came walking in.  
"I was wondering who kidnapped my wife."

Tom moved towards B'Elanna and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "What have you ladies been talking about till so late in the night"  
"For us to know and for you to find out"  
Chakotay laughed as he placed his arms around Kathryn.  
"Tom, I think that means you and I have been discussed tonight"  
Kathryn gave Chakotay a playful slap as she smiled.  
"I think it's time for bed. If you'll excuse us, I think I'll just take my husband and leave you two lovebirds alone."

Kathryn and Chakotay laughed as B'Elanna dragged Tom out of the Ready Room.  
"So what did B'Elanna say"  
"She said yes, that is after a shocked expression and a great big hug. By the way it seems we are in trouble for not telling them sooner about our realtionship. What did Tom say"  
"It hink he was surprised that I was asking him, but he was happy to say yes"  
Chakotay took a seat next to Kathryn and pulled her into his arms. He loved the feel of her against him.

"Have you spoken to Tuvok yet"  
"Yeah, I went to see him before I went to see Tom. He will be more then happy to do the ceremony and I think he got really excited at the idea of being Captain while we are on our honeymoon"  
"I can only just imagine all the changes he's going to be making while we are gone"  
Chakotay laughed as he stood up from his seat and pulled Kathryn up with him.  
"I think it's time we go to bed as well"  
Kathryn smiled as she followed her soon to be husband to their qaurters.

"Enter"  
"Goodmorning and how is the bride feeling this morning"  
"B'Elanna you're really early"  
"I figured you would be feeling the same as I did on my wedding day. I couldn't sleep and not to mention couldn't stop pacing in my room"  
Kathryn could only laugh.  
"So how did you relax then"  
"Who said I relaxed. How about I grab us some tea and we enjoy a nice breakfast before getting ready for the big day"  
"Sounds good to me."

Half an hour later Kathryn was starting to pace again and B'Elanna could only laugh.  
"How about we start getting you ready. I don't think Chakotay will be to happy with me if I get the bride late to her own wedding"  
B'Elanna followed Kathryn into her bedroom were they started getting ready. Hair and make-up took the longests and finally they were both dressed. B'Elanna in a wonderful red dress. It was a slim fitting dress with thin straps on her shoulders. Kathryn was dressed in a strapless white dress. She has finally decided that she was not going to wear a vail. Kathryn really started feeling the butterflies in her stomach and it didn't help much when her door chime announced a visitor. B'Elanna rushed out to make sure it wasn't the groom.

"Kathryn it's only Neelix"  
Kathryn had insisted that B'Elanna and the rest of the crew call her by her name. She didn't want to be called Captain on her own wedding day.  
"Kathryn you look fantastic"  
"Thank you Neelix"  
Kathryn had always dreamed since a young age that her father would walk her down the isle, but that not being an option anymore, she couldn't think of anyone other then Neelix to walk her down the isle.

"Kathryn, the time has come"  
Kathryn looked at B'Elanna and smiled.  
"I'm ready"  
B'Elanna walked towards Kathryn and handed her, her flowers.

The walk from Kathryn's quarters to the holodeck seemed so much shorter then it normally was. Kathryn had never felt so nervous before. She knew the next step in her life and in her relationship with Chakotay was the right step but it still didn't mean that she couldn't be nervous. She has faced the borg but still just walking down the isle towards the man she loved gave her butterflies.

"Kathryn, are you ready"  
Kathryn looked at B'Elanna and nodded her head. B'Elanna took the first few steps and smiled as the holodeck doors opened and she saw Tom and Chakotay standing at the front of the church. Kathryn watched as B'Elanna walked towards the front and then gave a small nod to Neelix that she was ready. Kathryn smiled as she looked towards Chakotay. Both ready for this step on their lives.

Please let me know what you think. Thanks 


End file.
